Tiles are typically laid on a clean prepared supporting surface by spreading adhesive over that surface with a trowel or alternatively a flat elongate sheet having serrations along a spreading edge. A skilled tradesperson will apply sufficient adhesive over the required area as well as attempt to provide an even height of adhesive so that the tile is evenly supported and becomes securely fixed as the adhesive hardens.
Too thin a coverage of adhesive (caused by the spreader being angled forwards or backwards) may result in adjacent tiles having different heights which may then be dangerous to walk upon and which may lead to breakage of the edges of the higher tile. Furthermore, uneven support of a tile can lead to tile breakages at the boundary between the adequate support and the inadequate support beneath the tile.
Tradespersons sometimes lay tiles with a predetermined slope which can be skilfully created by sloping the upper surface of the adhesive (by progressively leaning the spreader forward or backwards) over an otherwise level supporting surface, and then laying each tile with the required slope. This requires great dexterity, judgement and trade skill.
Furthermore, the spreading of adhesive over large areas also requires great skill and consistency so that the previously mentioned problems are not created.
The present invention will result in the reduction or elimination of the problems of inconsistently applied skills and provide a useful tool for use by tilers who may then be in a position to better apply other skills associated with the laying of tiles.